Warrior's Call
by Alfa Dracona
Summary: Caxa 'Lonamai a female elite, part of a special group of ten elites being specifically trained to battle and end the Flood threat forever. Life seems normal, but is it? Era of Halo history: 2552 CE
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Warrior's Call is about a year old now! For those who are returning to this story, I re-edited the first chapter and fixed a lot of stuff. I'm going through the other chapters and doing the same leading up to the release of chapter 10. For those who are new thanks for trying this story out and hope you enjoy. Now to the story.**

* * *

"Get up! Quit sleeping. All hybrids are to report in for today's mission."

They called us hybrids. Us? We were a group that consisted of ten female Sangheili. Each of us was highly trained for one purpose. I was one of them. I was a 7ft 11in tall Sangheili known as Caxa 'Lonamai. Only a few days ago did they inform us of our hybrid status. They referred to the shipmaster Mrozo 'Garalumee and his close crew.

"Being a hybrid is an honor," they told us, "You will, supposedly, have the ability to resist the parasite and advance the Sangheili race so the Flood will be finally defeated." We had been altered in our DNA so that a singular gene of our DNA sequencing was removed and grafted with a gene from the parasite, a part that didn't affect our appearance or behavior. "You will be set on a program to strengthen your mind, body, and soul so when the time for the destruction of the Flood comes, you can crush every last spore." They told us. The Flood was a parasitic entity that fed off of sentient beings, absorbing their memories and knowledge, making the Flood the most dangerous threat in all the galaxy.

One of us, the one called Tami, asked why they had chosen females instead of males for this experiment. In our culture males were the warriors and females were supposed to stay at home and take care of the clans. To this question, they replied with, "Females are more accepting of this genetic change, unlike males. Also, we need all available males to fight in the Covenant, against humans." Some of us had our conspiracies but most trusted the shipmaster's reason.

"Caxa, get up." I heard a muffled voice and then the hard knocking on the door entering into my room. I groaned and stretched in my small bed, yawning, before setting my feet down on the hard, cold, metallic floor. I sighed and stood up fumbling my way to the nearest wall in my dimly lit room.

My room was a moderately sized square-shaped room, two Sangheili could lie down in a line from head to foot and that would be about the width of my room. There was very little in my room. My bed was sitting across from the door that leads into the hall. At the foot of my bed was a small nightstand that held healing supplies to treat wounds after training battles.

I tapped on a small keypad on the wall closest to my bed, opening a door to my closet. The only thing in there was a nicely polished charcoal gray colored suit of light armor. Since we were not a true part of the covenant ranks we could have any color armor we wanted. The only restriction was that we could only have the traditional minor armor. Well, close combat training today. I thought, then sighed, What a way to start off the day. I quickly suited myself with the armor and opened my door to the main hall.

To my left, there were seven doors and to my right two more. Soon their occupants would be waiting patiently in front of their doors in their light armor.

The door farthest on the left belonged to Tami 'Zudomee, a lean and smart elitess who usually did more thinking or talking than action. She was highly valued at the bridge for her intelligence and natural ability to strategize. During light battles between ships, they would ask Tami for her opinion on their next move. Tami had tan armor, she said that it would make her harder to spot on the sandy battlefield. It was true, she would be harder to spot if her undersuit wasn't gray, like everyone else's, and made the sand color pointless.

To Tami's right was Koyo 'Rosum. She could care less about a battle and focus on if her armor was or wasn't polished right. Though every training session she always stayed put, trying to keep the sand out from the crevices of her armor. Her armor was not meant for camouflage, but it was bright blue, so bright that it was an eye strain to even look at her.

Next was Roma 'Hatam, a quite talented elitess in close quarters combat. She usually wore a dark red colored armor. I once asked her why she chose the color red. "It was my mother's favorite color and it is mine too. Wearing red to me seems like I'm bringing her with me as if she is always there for me."

Tuse 'Shamee was the door after Roma's. Tuse was the most powerful elitess in our group. Her strength shown through her muscularity that almost made her appear male. Before now she had often been called upon by Rtas to lead platoons into battle. To impose her absolute strength over us as she tried to make her armor look like a zealot's armor, including the maroon color.

Seme 'Vasumai was next. She was the best with a blade. The only one who could match her in swordsmanship might have been me. Seme chose a silver color for her armor, the color worn by most sword masters and ultras.

Tupa 'Srangam was our fastest and could almost match a skirmisher in running speed. She chose a golden color armor to match the color of a skirmisher champion's armor. Most of us laughed at her for wanting to be lowered to a skirmisher's level. Tupa would always argue back saying that their armor was interesting looking with the frill like crest about the head.

The next-door belonged to Cala 'Roralum, who was hesitant to harm anyone or anything unless it was in the process of killing her. She was usually trying to avoid everyone during battle. Her armor was a warm color of green, like a yellow-green mixed with a little brown.

Then there was me, Caxa 'Lonamai. I was skinnier than most mainly because I had come from a poor family. Unlike the others, whose families reluctantly gave up their daughters and frequently wrote to them, my family only gave me up for 25 shorums (a Sangheili form of currency) and not for family honor. My family never wrote to me. For all, I cared they could stay that way. I had nothing to tie me back from what I needed to do.

The sharpshooter of the group, Laio 'Vraman, was the next door over. On a long-range course, you stood no chance against her and her needle rifle. She adorned a blue-violet armor to match her rifle.

The last one was Bushe 'Zusum. She claimed to be OK with all her training aspects but I beg to differ. I could tell she was hiding something, but what? I did not know. Along with claiming to not being anything special, she wore regular blue minor armor.

Each of us had a different Flood DNA code in us, eventually, they would drop us in the middle of a high-density Flood-infested area, called the Burn. Our goal was to find out who was resistant to the parasite and who would make it out alive. Practically a suicide mission but they still trained us.

The doors of the other's rooms slid open and closed as they entered the hall then they stood, waiting in front of their doors. Tuse gave me a smirk when I had walked into the hall. I could tell she couldn't wait to make me the first to sit out as a "casualty" in our upcoming training battle.

In the first few years of my life here, they tried to teach us to fight as a team but Tuse always got everyone to gang up on me. They usually did this because Tuse would beat them to a pulp if they didn't. None of the others really liked me, for reasons I did not know, and would usually give looks as if I was dirt or something unpleasant in their way.

"You're going to wish you had never been born," Tuse whispered to me, or the best she could being four doors over. I shifted my mandibles and ignored her.

Soon after our male instructor N'thyvu 'Lofum turned the corner and came down our hall. His silver-white armor (an indication of his ultra rank) contrasted well with the blue-violet and maroon of the ship's interior.

We had been living inside an SDV-Class Corvette for the majority of our lives. At the age of three, we were taken from, or given up, by our families and was to begin our training on High Charity, after our genetic alterations. We trained there for five years until we were transferred onto the Corvette. It's been 12 years since then. If anyone outside of the trusted few who trained us and our families, found out of this controversy to our sacred ways, there would be an uproar. Therefore only authorized personnel were allowed on our vessel. Sometimes this included the prophets themselves.

"We orbit our species home planet of Sanhelious. You will have your final battle here before we transfer you to our surface base. From then on we will not be your trainers but you will be trained by Vevo 'Vrnamee who has firsthand knowledge of the parasite." N'thyvu informed us while pacing back and forth along the line of standing hybrids, "You will finish your last month of training there. Many of you will get chances throughout your week to reunite with your families while the rest of you get further training."

That last comment was specifically directed at me since I would be the only one staying. I could tell that Vevo was going to be harsh in these further training sessions by the way N'thyvu was glaring at me. I wouldn't let this Vevo faze me though. It will be just the same as with the previous instructors.

"While the transports are being prepared your last training session will be in the arena." He continued.

"What battle type?" Tuse inquired practically brimming with excitement.

"Free for all. No weapons, just skill."

Tuse turned her head to me. I locked eyes with her not showing the dread that was growing inside me. Her mandibles shifted to a wicked smile and I knew she was going to make this extra painful for the special occasion.


	2. Chapter 2

**I fixed up some stuff in chapter 2 and elaborated some things a bit more.**

* * *

After N'thyvu stopped talking, we made our way to the battle arena. It was a large circular area with a dome near the center of the ship. The actual arena was a circular spot about a ¼ mile across. On the outer edges were twenty-foot tall walls that prevented anyone from getting out and to keep projectiles in.

Two large metal gates were on either side allowing competitors in and out. The gates only went up to open and each door was as heavy as a phantom. The ship had to be custom built with this feature so there were very few SDV-Class Corvettes with battle arenas.

Above the twenty-foot walls was the seating area for those who wanted to witness what happened on the arena floor. One might be in awe of the magnificence of this structure but for me, this was the place of slaughter. The arena floor had about an inch of sand covering the floor base to help remind us of our homeworld.

Today a fresh layer of sand had been applied and lightly packed. For humans, it would have been hard to move through with their bare feet, but due to our large hoof-like feet, it was very easy.

We advanced out onto the sand through one of the heavy gates and it promptly closed behind us. On the arena sands, it was easier to see the remnants of our battles, slightly blue-stained patches of wall and sand all over the arena, because none of our battles were 100% safe.

On the wall, there was also, spaced out evenly around the entire circle, numbers that correspond to our doors. Tami being number one, being closest to the gate and Bushe number ten.

We each went to our respective areas and faced the center of the arena. Soon after N'thyvu, who had made his way to the seating area, was at the lowest stand that if he leaned over far enough he would fall in. He picked up a plasma grenade that had been sitting on the wall waiting for him. He activated it and chucked it into the center of the ring. Glancing around I saw Tupa getting into her running stance and Tuse cracking her neck and knuckles, her eyes locked on me. Things were about to get bloody.

The grenade exploded and all broke loose. Tuse charged, Tupa ran after Calla who was grabbing handfuls of sand and chucking them at her attacker. Seme became locked in a fist to fist combat with Roma, they traded both punches and dodges. Koyo was leaning against her side of the wall examining her arm plate. Tami had also not moved but was examining the chaos. I could not see Bushe.

To make someone a "casualty" in free for all, one had to be knocked unconscious or knock someone else out. Tuse was almost too good at distributing unconsciousness. As she jogged past the battling Seme and Roma, she flanked Roma and kicked her hard in the back.

Roma fell forward landing hard on the ground. Seme dodged the falling Roma and bulleted off, hoping Tuse would not try to get her too. Roma struggled to stand, grumbling. As Roma turned her head to face Tuse, Tuse's fist came down hard on her temple knocking her out. Tuse looked down and smiled, then turned back to me.

Tuse started walking in my direction, her walk then morphed into a jog, then an all-out running charge towards me. I backed up until I felt the cold wall behind me. Now at full speed, Tuse, being only ten feet away, jumped.

It was a low arc meant to cover ground fast and to strengthen the power of her attack. Her fist was pulled back ready to fire. I did what suited the situation best and dropped to the ground.

My legs folded underneath me just as Tuse's fist hit right where my head had just been. The whole wall vibrated from the impact. I lunged between Tuse's legs, planted my hands in the sand right behind her and then put my feet in the same spot, then stood up twisting around, as I went and latched onto her back. I pulled my feet up, locking my claws into her back armor plate while my arms wrapped around her throat in a headlock.

Tuse roared in frustration from both the pain in her hand, which was now slightly bleeding blue blood, and because of my attack on her. She struggled to get her breath back, in a futile attempt she turned around and tried ramming me into the wall by falling back on the wall. The only thing this brought was knocking my legs lose of her armor, resulting in my full weight on her neck. When she pulled away from the wall to ram me into it again, I brought up my feet and put them down hard in the unarmored lower part of her back.

She bent backward, silently roaring and taking fumbling steps forward, then suddenly, she flung her head and chest forward. My feet lost footing and my grip slipped off Tuse's neck. I flew forward off of Tuse, landing hard on my neck and back. Pain exploded into my mind, blurring and slurring my thoughts. Even though I landed on the sand in my armor, Tuse was strong and I was light enough for her to chuck me pretty hard.

"Need to get up." I thought, using all my willpower, I flipped over to see Tuse coughing hard, trying to get air back into her lungs. She raised her head to me. I stood making the pain flare back. Tuse raised herself to a standing position and wearily walked forward.

She was within punching distance when she stopped and looked slightly down on me (I was a good few inches shorter than her). I saw her eyes flick from me to something behind me. In my peripheral vision, I saw Tuse make a fist. I jumped, more like flopped, sideways just before Tuse's fist collided with the bottom of Bushe's head. Bushe had been sneaking up behind me, how she got that close to me I had no clue.

Bushe crumpled to the ground. Tuse turned and stamped over to me. She wrapped her hand around my throat then lifted me off the ground. "Humgmp" I slurred. She turned my head from left to right, examining where to hit next.

My hands tried to pry her off, but all my strength was leaving me.

"Should I do myself a favor and put you out quickly, or watch in pleasure as you slowly suffocate to unconsciousness?" She thought out loud, "Hm, I've got a better idea."

"Humgmph" I choked in protest.

She turned her body ninety degrees to her left. The arm which I clung to started arcing left, following Tuse as she turned her torso. Too late, I realized what she was doing. Tuse let go when her arm was 90° counterclockwise of when she began moving. She had aimed me straight into the wall.

I let loose a roar of pain and fury as I collided with it. I could barely see as tears, caused by intense pain, flooded my vision. After the impact, I slumped down to the sandy floor. I could tell that one of my lower mandibles was beginning to bleed from the collision. Before I could regain my breath, Tuse got her steel grip back on my throat.

"I'll slowly suffocate you while inflicting as much pain as I can. Wretch." She said as she was finishing her original thought, while lifting me off the ground, "You could say it's an experiment; to see how much you can take."

She slammed me into the wall as if I was a part of her fist as she punched the wall. With every impact, a little more of the air in my lungs escaped in an almost silent wheeze. When I was on the edge of passing out, she stopped and decided to throw me again. To escape from hitting my face into something again, I somehow flipped myself in midair to land on my back.

Tuse quickly followed with an almost childlike joy in her eyes. I tilted my head up to see her in pursuit. Knowing what would happen next I began to squirm, raising my back off the ground to try to flip myself over so I could get to my feet. My body was not responding, limbs refused to move as if they had been pinned in place. My lungs didn't seem to want to inflate, it was like everything in me had given up except my instincts, telling me to get out of here.

"Very amusing." Tuse chimed happily as she stood over me, "Unfortunately for you, I want to do something else now. Pity, it was such fun but, I should probably take down the others before they get any ideas." She leaned down so we were face to face. She sighed, tilting her head as if saying really? It was that easy?

"You know what," she added harshly, "Do us all a favor and don't wake up." Her triumphant smile was the last thing I saw for I felt was a sudden pain that broke in my head and then the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 has been revised and updated.**

* * *

Everything was fuzzy. I heard the high pitched scream of Cala or was that Koyo? I blinked a couple of times. I couldn't see much but blurs of tan, light, and shadow. I was unable to tell what was happening in the arena around me except for the fact that I was moving.

I wasn't making myself move though, I didn't want to either knowing that if I did, it would be very painful. I could feel something under my arms that was dragging me. It was the field medics. If three or more of us were knocked out on the battlefield they began their evacuation work. Though they were not a part of the program it provided the needed experience. Especially because they were fair game for us to attack. N'thyvu said it was to help them become accustomed to a real battlefield.

Seme noticed the medics dragging me away and thought she might make some sport out of it. She took off in an all-out sprint right towards us. I wanted to warn them of the threat but I was completely paralyzed at the moment. I painfully took a breath to try to warn them or make any noise to get them to turn around. Through the throbbing pain, I exhaled hoping to achieve some noise.

It was a pathetic sound, like a high pitched wheeze with hints of agony ( which I couldn't help). The medic dragging me on my left glanced down at me. Would it be enough so that he might catch sight of Seme who was almost upon us?

A second later she lunged swatting her arms at the left medic's head with her right hand. He stumbled in his attempt to pull out of her reach and fell face-first into the sand. I would have found it funny if that medic hadn't let go of my arm he was holding. Soon after the other medic let me go leaving me lying helpless in the sand. Seme was not expecting the second medic to leave me and interfere had her foot on the first's back.

The second medic pulled a small disc from under his left arm plating. He then threw it horizontally until it came in contact with Seme's neck, it latched on. Arcs of plasma erupted from the small circle inside the disc, creating burns wherever it came in contact with Seme's under armor.

She howled, taking two steps backward before falling to the ground, scratching at the disc trying to remove it. The medic who threw the disk then proceeded to help the other get up before they both took me under my arms and over their shoulders. Like one would do with someone who had little or no leg mobility. On the slow haul to one of the exit gates, I contemplated the idea of the disc. From what I knew they were not used in battle and they weren't a new technology either.

Plasma-discs were considered a less honorable weapon, not worthy of use in real combat situations. Unlike sniping where after your first or second shot your presence would be known, one could simply toss some plasma discs around a corner and they would be attracted to any enemy's heat signature. They did not require any skill to use either. The best warriors had a skill that got them to where they are, not only by our technology.

When we were two steps from the gate, which was being partially opened to let us pass, the medic who had thrown the disc tapped on his inner arm armor plating. The disc immediately detached itself from Seme's neck and rocketed towards us. To my relief, it flew straight into the medic's waiting hand. He then put it back from where he had got it.

Now safely behind the gate, the medics hauled me up a gravity lift to the main seating area. The medics had already evacuated Roma and Bushe. I guessed that while I was out Tuse had taken care of Laio, Tami, and Koyo since all five of them were either sitting up or still unconscious on the benches that they had been placed on.

Tami sat on her bench muttering about all the ways she could have taken down Tuse before she had gotten to her. Koyo was on the verge of tears frantically trying to get her now dented helmet back to normal. Roma was still out cold lying down on a bench while a medic with a worried expression tended to her. Laio was laying on her back looking up at the ceiling above, probably imagining a new battle arena on Sanhelios and all the new sniping areas in it. Bushe, I could never read her, was aimlessly staring into the arena for who knows why.

Down at the bottom of the seating area, N'thyvu stood, arms crossed leaning on the barrier that prevented anyone from falling in. The medics set me down on the bench right behind him. N'thyvu didn't look back but remained focused on the battle ahead.

"Well," I asked, "How did I do?"

He didn't even twitch or bat an eye, he only grunted in indifference and continued like I wasn't there. With some pain and difficulty, I managed to stand up and hobbled my way to the top bench of the seats.

No one ever went up here, it was a place I wouldn't be bothered by Koyo's insults, Tami's calculations of how long I would last in our true mission, Seme's taunts, Laio's threats of shooting me if I ever got to close to her, Tupa's inferior comments on my frailness, and Tuse's constant bombardment of attacks. The battle soon ended when Tuse finally caught Tupa who had started to panic knowing she was the last one standing against Tuse.

As the reigning champion, Tuse would be given the first three days to visit her family. After this announcement, we were all sent to our dorms to pack the little number of items we had. The others usually had gotten all their stuff from their parents, but being me, my parents never did. The only thing I had from them was a small silver band, which I used to use as a neck ornament. Since then I had grown too big for it to fit around my neck.

I opened the drawer of my nightstand and took it out. There were only three things I owned. The silver band, a small notebook, and a lump of melted sand - which had turned clear and see-through. I opened my closet and found a set of fabric clothes hung nicely in it.

We didn't usually wear armor unless we were fighting in the arena. Mainly because this was a very secret mission. If someone saw a female walking around in a full suit of armor, questions would be asked that would compromise our mission.

I dressed in the traditional shirt - it went down to mid-thigh and was tied around the waist - and pants - they were long and baggy. The bottoms of the pant legs had elastic to prevent any sand from entering through the pant leg. I thought I looked ridiculous and was wanting to wear my armor instead. I turned back to my bed. There was one last thing I needed.

I wedged my fingers under the large rectangular bed and lifted the edge closest to me off the ground. With one hand I propped it up while the other went under to search for what I had hidden there. I felt a woven strap and pulled it out from under the bed. It was a small, tan, burlap, satchel. I had secretly gotten it at one of the trade spires on High Charity before we were being transferred to the SDV-Class corvette. I untied the strings that kept it closed.

It was about twice the size of my hand long and one hand tall for the actual pouch itself. The strap was adjustable, it was able to fit the largest male to the smallest female. I had it almost all the way cinched up so it would fit me.

I placed my melted sand and my book into the satchel. I then took the silver band and clipped it around my ankle, where it rested nicely on my foot, complimenting my outfit. After I finished packing I exited my room and headed down to the hanger where they were preparing our transfer phantom.

When I got there I saw that everyone was finishing loading up in the phantom. Tuse was the last in and then said something to the pilot with a sinister grin. The Phantom started pulling away from the loading dock, its side doors closing. I began to run, my adrenaline-raising, I was not going to be left behind.

200ft and closing till the end of the dock, if I missed I would fall over 800ft to the bottom, a loading dock for wraith carrying phantoms. With one hand I pinned my bag to my side as I ran, the phantom's back coming around repositioning itself so it could exit through the hanger doors. My foot hit the edge of the dock and I jumped.

My hands caught the edge of one of the phantom's tail fins. I swung forward landing on the ramp that leads to the door access from the back. I spread my arms and widened my stance to try to hold on if the pilot suddenly hit the throttle. I knew I wouldn't last long hanging on the back.

One, there was no means to hold on. Two, we were about to exit the pressurized hanger into the vastness of space, and I was not wearing a pressurized suit. I banged on the doors with one hand. I was imagining Tuse and how her smile was turning into a grimace at the sound of me pounding on the doors. The doors slid open and I fell through.

Everyone shuffled out of the way as I fell. My hands caught me by instinct and I turned pulling my feet in, out of the way of the closing doors behind me. I stood up and brushed myself off as the phantom finally left the hanger and the pilot throttled it. Tuse had been hoping that I would not make it.

For her, it was all fun and games, but for me, I couldn't leave this program and go back to a normal life. They all had something. I have nothing out there. No family. No friends. No purpose, but to destroy the flood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 has been revised and updated.**

* * *

I looked around the cabin of the phantom. Roma was laying down on a levitating stretcher. She was still knocked out from earlier today, I asked the medic that was attending to her how she was doing. The medic told me that she was in a concussion-induced coma but her condition was stabilizing and she was expected to wake up in a couple of days.

"Brace yourselves." the pilot called back to us as we hit the atmosphere of the planet.

The phantom lurched, I stuck my arm out to brace myself against the hull. When the atmospheric resistance stopped the phantom's side doors folded down. A warm breeze erupted into the cabin as the cabin depressurized. I shut my eyes as the bright glare of the sun on the sands radiated onto my face. I was not used to such intense bright light.

I had never experienced my home planet, I had lived my whole life either on High Charity or on a training ship. Come to think about it, I'd never actually been on a planet! All the other hybrids had been born on Sanghelios.

I didn't dare to open my eyes for fear of being blinded, but all the stories and tales of our beautiful homeworld made me do otherwise. I squinted putting my hand in front of my eyes to shade them from the glare. I could almost feel my pupils dilating as my brain figured out how to handle such a light.

When squinting became bearable I finally, and completely, opened my eyes. The sight before me was even more beautiful than how the travelers depicted it in their stories. My lower mandibles dropped in an awe-filled gape. We were rushing between sandstone cliffs. I shifted my way over to the left turret of the phantom and took the gunner position. I rested my forearm on the plasma turret. I felt so much like I was heading into a battle zone.

From my new position, I saw the winding river at the bottom of the canyon with some light scrub-like vegetation at the water's edge. Every so often at the base of the cliffs, I saw a sandstone carving of an unarmored elite holding his energy sword proudly in front of him. They were supposed to be monuments to all the fallen leaders of our people, or so that's what I've heard. I caught a glimpse of a group of elites wandering the river's edge. They must have been heading to pay their respects to one of the honorable fallen, or something similar.

Our phantom began to ascend towards the top of the ravine. It was a plain dotted with plateau where the ground sloped up dramatically. Sometimes I could see the holes in plateaus as the keeps, or housing, of different Sangheili family groups.

Rich family groups, also known as clans, had the walls of their plateau decorated with feats of honored family members. Sometimes carvings of honorable fallen were embedded into the walls that the clan had made their patrons.

I looked to the front of us to see that we were coming up on a large plateau. With a sharp ascent by the pilot were skimming over the surface of a sandy landscape as far as the eye could see. I could barely see the perimeter fence as we zoomed past.

"Fifty miles out." the pilot called.

On top of the plateau were light grasses and dusty sand. When the pilot told us we were twenty-five miles out, I still could see nothing in any direction. Were we going to be trained in a remote town? What was with all this out in the middle of nowhere stuff? As we were making our final approach I spotted it.

It was a complex made out of a combination of sandstone and metal. The complex itself was one story tall with a flat roof. The outside was not painted and left in natural colors. The only decoration on the outside was the four Sangheili glyphs, proclaiming honor to all those who enter, over every entrance.

Next, to the complex, there were multiple tents, each tent was slightly bigger than a wraith. The tents composed of four metal rods stuck in the ground with ribbed, interwoven, strips of fabric over the top of them. As we got closer I saw snippets of violet under every tent. The tents must be vehicle hangers. I caught a view of wraiths, banshees, and ghosts under the tarps as we flew closer.

Near the back of the complex was a pit, a deep furrow in the sand, as if the pit was a crater from a meteor. The pit looked about 200 feet in diameter and at least twelve feet deep. The phantom slowed and I was able to make out the figure of an elite walking towards our oncoming phantom.

The figure was male by the looks of its build. It, or rather he, also had a very strong posture and stance of some high ranking officer. I guessed that it was our new training instructor. When the phantom was about ready to stop, Tuse jumped.

"Come on you lazy wimps!" she howled as she jumped. Tuse really enjoyed making every situation a combat situation. Even if it was not the appropriate moment.

Like a string of beads on a necklace, they followed her, off the side opposite of where I was. Seeing that I was the only capable hybrid left, I jumped too.

When you jump from a phantom, time slows down and you spread your arms to help balance you on your way down. My feet made an impact with the ground after what seemed like forever. A plume of sand and dirt rose around my feet. My legs bent, every muscle working as a shock absorber, trying to compensate for the 20ft drop out of the phantom. I brought up my body, which took more of an effort than normal, re-extending my legs for a new purpose.

Tuse met my lifted gaze with a look of disgust and disapproval, before making a bolt towards our new instructor. Not having any other choice I followed suit. Tuse came about ten paces from the instructor before she stopped. Only moments later did he give us his first command.

"Hybrids, form up!" He bellowed to us.

The majority of us were still running to catch up and pushed ourselves as hard as we could to reach where Tuse was. We formed up in a line according to our numbers. We stood arms at our sides, standing tall, faces serious, and not saying a word.

Our new instructor, Vevo, walked down the line examining our posture and physical capabilities. Vero was a strong, muscular, an ideal example of our species. His skin was rough and tough scaled, it looked like he had lived in this harsh landscape his whole life. He had a large scar from the top of his head to the bottom of his jaw. I wondered how he got it.

For the first three of us, he had an indifferent expression after each examination until he reached Tuse. The corners of his mandibles stretched into an approving look, slightly nodding as he looked her over.

"Kunshaee's?" he asked N'thyvu in a pleased tone. N'thyvu nodded. Vevo nodded and continued with his examinations. Indifference reappeared on his face as he continued through our ranks. When he came to me he looked me straight in the eye.

"N'thyvu," he called in a harsh tone. N'thyvu came running up to Vevo's left and stopped, glancing back and forth between us to see if trouble was apparent on either of our faces.

"What is this thing doing here!" Vevo growled, he sounded somewhat shaken but managed to keep it under control. N'thyvu moved to respond but Vevo cut him off.

"So you are telling me that this," he pointed to me, "made it into the program!" N'thyvu tried to respond again but Vevo would not give him the time to speak. He turned to N'thyvu still pointing at me.

"I will not allow it, I will not train that, thing." He turned back to me no longer pointing in my direction. "I was the one…"

"Vevo, enough!" N'thyvu yelled at him quickly. Vevo knew something that N'thyvu did not want me to hear. Whatever it was about me that tipped Vevo off, it was important enough to Vevo that he had lost his military composure for the time being. Being face to face with him something about his face looked familiar, I could not place what it was though.

When he completed his examination he took his place in front of us, six steps in front of Tupa.

"Now," he said, "I want you all to follow me to your room. Stay in your position, except you," he said to me, "you will be at the back."

He started us off towards the complex. I sidestepped letting Laio get behind Cala. When Bushe was a couple of paces in front of me I stepped back into line behind her.

As we got closer to the complex's main door I saw that a pair of guards were posted at the entrance. Upon entering the complex there was a long hallway. Along the hallway, there were four doors, two on each side. They were placed in a staggered way so if you were to exit you would see a wall and not the door on the opposite side. They were sliding doors which one needed a code to enter in the keypad to open each door.

Pairs of guards were posted at every doorway along the main hallway. Both of the guards held a staff with an energy blade at the top. These energy spears were meant for the wealthy keep owners to show off their strength through style.

We made out way down the fifty-foot long hallway and took a right at the end. One could have gone left instead but as Vevo pointed out our new quarters were to the right. It was the first door on the left in the Eastward hallway.

Vevo stopped us and made us line up along the wall with Tami closest to the door. A guard turned the corner from the main hall, walked up to Vevo and gave him nine hologram disks. Vevo turned on a disk and tapped something into it then gave it to Tami, he then proceeded to do the same with the next.

"You each will have a five-digit code that will allow you passage into any room that you are authorized to be in. The disk will tell you this code." Vevo instructed and handed the second disk to Koyo, "Most keypads will ask for a six-digit code, so just type in your code and press the open button. Some keypads will ask if you are sure that you didn't forget the sixth digit, just hit yes and continue." He handed Tuse the next disk, "Don't even try to guess each other's codes, they are completely randomized to your DNA code."

"So relatives have similar codes?" Tami asked Vevo as he handed the next disk off.

"Yes"

He continued down the line passing a disk to everyone, except me. I said nothing even though he still had a disk in his hands. He motioned the guard over and in a non-commanding tone to go and give the last disk to Roma's medical assistant until she woke up. The guard left, and Vevo walked toward the entrance door of the hybrid's dorm. He punched in his code and the door opened.

"You may go in and situate yourselves." he said, " There is a fifteen-minute warning over the comms to allow you time to prepare for your next assignment."

They filed in one by one Tami leading the group. Vevo stopped me before I could enter by putting his arm out in front of me.

"You," He said his tone filled with hate, "Will not live with them anymore. You are not one of them. Under my watch, you will not train with them, eat with them, or…" he took a deep breath and got closer, "Interact; with them. Understood."

I nodded staring him in the eye. Even though he had something against me I would not bend against his dominant will. Just like with Tuse. He lowered his arm with a glare.

"Follow me." He ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 has been revised and updated.**

* * *

He lead me down the Eastward hallway which was eighty feet long and ended with a heavy door to outside. When we were fifty-five feet down the hallway we passed another hallway on our left. The hallway must have curved left because I could not see the end of it. But twenty feet down on the left side of the new hallway there was a singular door right before the curve started. I craned my neck to try to see more but Vevo was starting to notice that I was falling behind, so I left to explore it another time and speed up.

Vevo stopped nine feet from the door at the end of the westward hallway, in front of a three-foot-wide door. Vevo opened the door and motioned me to go ahead of him. "Farthest door on the right." He growled. I started walking.

The hallway was a dark, fifty feet long, and had ten doors on each side of the wall. Unlike the doors in the main hall, these ones were parallel to each other. Each door had a last name on the door. Three letters of each name were underlined. As I continued down the hallway I noticed that none of these letters were the same. The underlined letters must be their family name.

A family name is usually a combination of three letters embedded in your last name. Family names were a bit confusing but it allowed two unrelated individuals to have the same last name but have their family names to be different. The other letters in one's name meant different things and the meaning of one letter could be changed by a letter before or after it. Usually, these letters represented traits of that individual. For example, my family name was the letters nam. My family name meaning was that we were a group of very notable (worthy to be written down in history) and strong Sangheili. Which certainly didn't match my family.

I reached the end of the hall and stood in front of the farthest door on the right. Unlike the others, it had no name on it. Vevo walked up behind me, reached over, and typed a code into the keypad.

"Your key code is 41565." Vevo growled not making eye contact, "You better remember it because I'm not telling you again. These are the guard quarters and you will be taking the night shift."

Was he telling me that I was going to be a guard now? He turned to me and saw the question in my confused expression.

"You are not a hybrid, therefore you shall work as a guard since I can't get rid of you."

His growl was quieter at the end of his statement. I walked into the small room behind the door. The room was five feet across and went about eight and a half feet back. There was only a bed at the back of the room and a small nightstand. I turned back to the door to see Vevo leaning on the door frame.

"Your armor will be in the armory. If you go anywhere we don't want you going," He stood up, "I will know about it."

The door closed. I exhaled and turned to my bed and sat down on it. The bed fit the wall and was only five feet long. To sleep I'd have to curl up into an uncomfortable position. The nightstand looked like a big tin box. I opened one of the drawers, almost pulling the thing across the room, and put my bag into the drawer, having to fold the bag multiple times to get it to fit in.

The room was gray with a singular light hanging from the ceiling. I noticed a small speaker embedded into the ceiling. What it was used for I didn't quite know at the moment.

My code was 41565 I remembered. Knowing that I would forget it throughout the next couple of days I reopened the drawer and took out my notebook. Realizing that I had nothing to write with I also took out my melted sand. I nicked one of my two main fingers with it and used the small amount of blood that ran out I smeared the number sequence on one of the pages. It stung a little but was worth it.

I closed up the notebook and shut the drawer. Might as well get my armor from the armory. I stood and reentered the Eastward hallway. Where was the armory? Vevo assumed incorrectly when he thought I knew where the armory was, I scoffed in thought. Remembering the hallway I wanted to investigate earlier I decided to check down that way first. It wouldn't hurt to look around, especially because I was new here. I took the first right and walked down the curved hallway.

I didn't get to go far before I heard raised voices coming from the door on the left side of the hallway. I walked over to the closest side of the doorframe, careful not to make any noise as I tried to decipher what they were saying. A small sandstone chunk was wedged in-between the door and the door well preventing the door from closing. I flattened myself against the wall and began listening intently. It was Vevo, his angered tone was easy to remember.

"I told you, I will not train her!" Vevo argued, " You know as I do that it comes from a line of evil and heresy."

"Yes Vevo I do, but you still must train her for when the Prophets come to see if the hybrids are ready for their final stage of training."

That was the voice of N'thyvu. Why was N'thyvu arguing with Vevo about my training? He didn't care about me, no one did.

"But if I do as you suppose, and let her train only in the main training sessions, that it will be enough to convince the Prophets."

"I'm doing this for your sake here, I care less about…" N'thyvu paused. Vevo grunted in agreement.

"Very well."

I heard footsteps echoing in the room, they must be starting to leave. I needed to get out of here. Even if I just met Vevo I knew he would not take kindly to find out I was eavesdropping on him. I silently speed-walked down the hall, until I had made it far enough down the curve of the hallway to not be seen. I faintly heard the door open behind me. I glanced back to only see the curve of the hallway.

Feeling like I had averted disaster I looked back ahead of me. The hallway had straightened out and from where I was and continued for one hundred and ten feet till the end of the hallway. This hall had four doors, three on the left and one on the right. The first two doors on the left were only five feet apart while the third was thirty feet away from the second. Any of these doors could lead to the armory.

As for the door on the right, it led to outside. It was easy to tell because I was standing next to a long line of windows allowing me to gaze out at the plateau we were on. There was also a door at the end of the hallway. I walked up to the first door closest to me. Before I got the chance to try and open it, a guard clad in armor walked out of the door at the end of the hallway.

That might be the armory, there is definitely a higher chance of that door being it than these others, I calculated. I made my way to the door at the end of the hall. When I got closer I realized that this hallway continued. Five feet before the door was a five-foot-wide hallway leading back Northward. I walked up to the door and located the keypad. I typed in my code: 4,1,5,6,5. I hit the enter button and then a small screen came up saying, are you sure? y/ n. I hit y and the door opened.

Racks of energy spears lined the walls. Yes, the armory! I began looking around for my armor. It stuck out like a sore thumb against the mass of crimson major suits. Not only did it stand out by color but by its shape. It was much smaller and looked as if one of the regular suits had been stretched vertically.

I rushed over to the opposite side of the fifty-foot long room, grabbed my suit and my undersuit which was hung with it. In the southeast corner of the room, there was a small room with a door, a changing room. I entered and changed. It felt nice to get out of the clothes and back into my suit. The weight of it gave me a sense of security and it just somehow made me want to work harder at whatever I was doing.

I walked over to the energy spears and then noticed the energy swords. They were laid out in rows on a long metal work table. Each one, I noticed, had an engraved number on the bottom.

I practically jumped when I heard the door open. It was one of the guards. He looked tired with his spear lazily held near the point, positioning it downwards. He noticed me with a little bit of shock.

"So you are the new one." He guessed his voice was deep and exhausted, "Anyways just to let you know they take inventory of everything so you have got to check out whatever weapon you use on your shift. Vevo's orders."

He yawned and shuffled into the changing room. He must have just gotten off his shift. I picked up a spear, it felt clumsy in my hands. How on Sanghelios could anybody use one of these! I put it back. If Vevo wanted me to be one of the guards here I was not going to use one of those.

The male guard finished changing and exited the changing room wearing his traditional wear, though his shirt was tied with a red strip of fabric around the waist.

"I forgot to mention," he said, "the swords are for emergencies only. Goodnight."

With that he exited the room, taking his armor with him. I sighed, great, how was I supposed to be of any use now? Something silver caught my eye on the opposite side of the table, far underneath a spear rack. I walked over to the rack and got down on my hands and knees. I lowered my head, eventually, I found myself lying on the floor before I could actually see what the silver thing was. It was covered in dust and cobwebs from the native octopod species.

I reached for it, barely being able to reach it because of my armor's size. I used my fingers to slowly scoot whatever it was in my direction so I could grab it. When I finally got the object into range I grabbed onto the handle of a dusty, old, energy sword.

I flipped it around in my hands. No numbers on the bottom, I don't think they even knew that this was here. They definitely won't know if it disappears then. So much for taking inventory. I wrapped it up in my nicely folded clothes and went back to my room.

"All hybrids are to be ready for training in fifteen minutes." a voice said.

I looked around but no one was there, then I noticed the speakers dotting the ceiling. I continued walking. Did Vevo want me coming to this training session? When I was about to pass the door where Vevo and N'thyvu were arguing earlier, I stopped and listened. Nothing was audible so I continued to my room.

You know what, even if Vevo doesn't want me trained, I will train, I thought as I typed in my code and entered the long dark hallway. I entered my room and laid down on my bed after putting my stuff in the nightstand. How would I train? I contemplated this for what seemed like ten minutes before I got up and entered the Eastward hall.

I was right on time. Vevo was just punching his code into the door that led to the hybrid quarters. He entered the room and I quietly made my way over to the door, listening as I peered in the room.

The room was a twenty by thirty-foot room with ten full-size beds each with nightstands that weren't like the joke of a nightstand I had. The room was well lit with bright lights in the ceiling and one or two skylights. All of the hybrids were standing at the foot of their beds waiting for instruction, all except Roma and I of course. Vevo began speaking.

"Welcome hybrids to your new home, today I'll be showing you the basics of this place. You will get an in-depth tour when Roma wakes up."

"What happened to Caxa?" Tami asked.

"Caxa? Oh yes. She is a part of the guard now so you will treat her as such. You will not speak or interact with her. Except on major training missions, but still, keep your interactions to a minimum. Trust me, I'm doing you a great favor." Vevo half growled, "Now on with the mini-tour."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 has been revised and updated.**

* * *

I practically skittered my way around the corner into the curved hallway due to the lack of traction on the floor. I peered around the corner to see Vevo walk out, followed by the small mass of hybrids. Tuse was in front, following him closely while Koyo and Bushe stuck to the back of the group. Thankfully they were walking in the opposite direction of my location. Even though he was getting farther away, the metal walls and floors echoed his voice back to me.

"Now if we return to the main hall, the first door on your left is the dining room," Vevo said and turned the corner.

When Koyo and Bushe had disappeared behind the corner I made a dash down the sixty-foot-long section of hallway. I cringed as my armor clanked a little louder than usual on the floor. I just hoped nobody would notice.

I silently skidded to a stop on the edge of the corner, not daring to look around it yet. I caught my breath and peered around the corner. The door which Vevo had talked about was open. The two guards standing in front of the door were standing tall, not daring to break bearing with Vevo nearby.

I could faintly hear him now, but his words were still recognizable, "At 0600 to 0800 hours you may exit your dorm to eat your breakfast, the guards who are not on shift will eat with you only at breakfast. From 1200 to 1300 hours is lunch, and from 1700 to 1800 hours is dinner. Now let me show you the next important room you will be using."

Vevo walked out of the room and the group followed. Vevo then entered the second door on the left of the hall.

"This is the training room. It has all your armor, weapons, and space for training. When you have free time you can come and practice here. Next room now." He entered the second door on the right. "Since all of you have lived the majority of your lives in the sanctuary from a sun. You have not grown used to the conditions of Sanghelios. Thus you have not physically adapted to harsh conditions, this room is the beginning of your mental and physical training. The glass roof lets in all the UV rays of the suns but on the roof, you cannot see in. I'll explain it further when Roma is here." Vevo commented.

I was starting to get bored. Only having the audio commentary was very uneventful, especially when the commentary was by someone who hated you. I'd have to explore all these rooms when Vevo wasn't giving everyone a tour.

"Follow me." He instructed.

I glanced around the corner, Vevo was coming back in my direction. I definitely asked for more than I wanted when I said I was bored. I knew that acting like I had been passing through wasn't going to work with Vevo because he didn't want to see me even in his daily work around the complex. He was also smart enough to know that I was just wandering the complex, I had no reason to. That is why he put me on the night shift.

I looked around frantically, I would not be able to make it back to the other corner where I was hiding earlier without being noticed. The door to the hybrid quarters had remained open due to some system glitch. Seeing this as my only chance I bolted for the door, skidded through, and threw myself into the northwest corner of the room.

"Wait here for a second," Vevo told the hybrids. His footsteps grew even closer, and the corner was not the best hiding spot. Hoping that It would be a better spot, I jumped over the nearest bed, five feet away. I laid myself flat on the floor, as close to the bed and the wall as I could. The shadow of Vevo almost eclipsed the doorway and all I could do was pray that he wouldn't see me. He looked around, not actually entering the room.

"How did I forget to close the door," He asked himself, "Can't have that wretch snooping around in here. I swore I heard something from in here." He grunted in indifference and closed the door.

No, no, no! my mind screamed. Now I was trapped in here. True there was a keypad on the inside but Vevo knew every time I opened a door, and he probably even knew what door I opened. Should I open it now and possibly get caught by him, or wait and get caught when he comes back. My lack of options was irritating, so I came up with a compromise of both plans.

I would lounge around in the room for three minutes before exiting, giving me enough time for Vevo to leave the hallway but not enough time for him to return. Satisfied with the soundness of my plan, I took a minute-long nap on Tuse's bed and messed with her stuff.

I decided to stick one of the sharper objects that she owned in her pillow. She will never notice until it was too late. I smirked thinking of the possibilities. Don't mess with the guard, or the guard might stick something in your pillow without you noticing.

It was time to leave. During my nap I had decided to plan ahead, my plan was this. I was going to exit the hybrid room and hoof it to mine, from there I would stay in my room for an hour before deciding if it was safe enough to do other things. Easy enough. I walked over to the door and listened, to try to determine if someone was directly outside. I heard no one so I continued. After typing in my code the door asked if I was sure.

I hesitated, and a stupid idea came to mind. Weighing my options right now It wouldn't do any harm to try. I went with my gut and touched the no button, the numbers 41565 were still displayed on the screen. My stupid idea was suddenly being criticized by my grater logical thought process. I would not be able to pick a random number combination, and there was no clear button. I ran my hands down my face, stress, and fear of messing up flooded my thoughts.

I stood there for a second, no one would notice me and no one would care about me and what I was doing. No matter how sad or true it was, this was my go-to thought when I knew I was going to mess up somehow. It did the trick, giving me the nerves to try another stupid idea. I closed my eyes and picked a random number on the keypad.

When I reopened them the number sequence now showed 415655. I sighed, so much for imagination. I braced myself for the absolute denial by the keypad, if it would not register the number code as valid. I hit the open button.

The door slid open with a satisfying sloop sound. I didn't stand around gawking in disbelief at my luck like some idiot but kept my mind on the mission ahead. I exited the room and made sure the door closed. I stopped, listened, and looked. I couldn't hear anyone approaching, nor could I see anyone. I didn't want to run and accidentally draw unwanted attention, I also didn't want to just walk along the hall like I was now, it would just get people suspicious.

I kept to the darker corners of the wall, hoping my charcoal-colored armor would provide some amount of concealment from unwanted eyes. After I entered the dark hallway I began feeling safer. I paused to catch my breath after I realized that I had been holding it. My heart felt like it was in my head, working overtime from the adrenaline rush. The door to the hybrid room had opened to the key code 415655.

I stopped in my tracks. The lines under each set of letters on the doors grew broader, the family names standing out against the rest of the letters. "Your keycode is 41565." Vevo's voice echoed in my head just before Tami's, "So relatives have similar codes?" Someone in this complex was related to me.

The code had six digits, therefore, it wasn't any of the hybrids. I definitely didn't want to be Tuse's step-sister or something. I walked back to the hall entrance and re-looked over all the family names. There was nom, tad, kam, aho, rou, vuv, mod, and many others but there was no nam. There had to be more than nineteen guards in this place! With all the doors outside to guard and the main hall, not to mention the guards running about, carrying items to places and everything else.

I entered my room and laid down on my bed, feet resting straight out on the wall. Who was a likely suspect? I pondered this for hours with no likely conclusions and soon gave up on the search for now. It was time to investigate those rooms before my shift, which had to be soon, it was just beginning to get dark outside about two hours ago. I walked into the main hall trying to act normal and knew what I was doing.

Naturally, I was terrible at this but I tried. Thankfully the guards ignored me which was a plus in this situation. I entered the first door on the right and promptly closed the door behind me, I didn't allow myself time to take in the view quite yet, not until I was sure I was alone. I glanced around, no one was in sight.

The dining room was a twenty-five by twenty-foot room. Large metal rectangular tables, seven feet long and three feet across were scattered about the room. I counted six of them in all. The dining room wasn't much to see so I moved on. The training room was next on my list.

It was thirty-five feet long and thirty feet wide room, very spacious. Like the armory it had armor and weapon racks, these were located on the south side of the room, along the thirty-foot side of the wall. The armor racks took up half of that wall while the weapon rack took up the other half. The room was well lit and had evening sun rays pouring in it's three, nine-foot-long windows on the north and west walls.

On the floor, there were three ten by ten-foot large black square mats. They were placed five feet apart from each other in an L like shape on the floor. I stepped on to one to find that they were quite comfortable and they provided a little bit of spring to your step. I then decided to check out the weapon rack, and what the hybrids were going to be trained with. Like the armory there were spears but there were also swords.

Swords that were not used only for emergencies, swords that you don't have to check-in and out. I felt envy starting to burn inside me. Why was I getting angry over weapons when I had found a special sword for myself? I didn't know. Maybe it was because they had freedom, maybe it was because I finally was mentally retaliating to Vevo's words and actions. Either way, I needed to move on.

Just in case someone noticed I was gone, no one would though.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 has been revised.**

* * *

The next room, I couldn't quite remember what it was called, was like a whole new world of its own. The room was easily two to three times hotter than the rest of the complex. It was as if I had walked outside in the midday heat of Sanghelios' suns. The room itself was filled with long reclined chairs. Like the armory, it had a changing room in the southeast corner of the room.

I looked up to the orange and auburn colors of my first sunset on Sanghelios. I don't think I've ever seen a sunset before. The glass roof was absolutely stunning how even though from the outside one could not see in, the view outward was untinted or dulled. There were windows on the east and north walls, unfortunately, they were facing the opposite way of the sunset.

The room had a relaxing feel to it, even with the scorching temperature. As darker hues of violet came into view in the sky, the hues on the walls changed too. They must have some sort of mirroring technology in them. I moved my hand over the wall near me, no shadow was cast on the wall. Confused I put my other hand under the first and there was an obvious shadow cast onto my other hand. Very curious. If only they had this for ships to make them less dark and gloomy.

I sat down in one of the reclined chairs, they were extremely comfortable. They had a smell like fresh, clean, desert air. It was very unlike the rest of the complex which smelled like metal and sweat. The room was peacefully quiet, making me wonder if it was also a soundproof room. Nothing could be heard of the commotion of guards getting on and off shifts. As the sunlight faded the heat in the room also faded making it a warm, comfortable, quiet environment.

I reclined myself in the chair, arms behind my head and legs crossed. My mind began to drift like the high wispy clouds being blown across the sky above me. Before long I was lulled into a peaceful sleep, probably the best sleep I ever had in my life.

* * *

"You are precious to me, don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

I had this warm fuzzy feeling. Was this what it was like to be cared for? My distracted mind thought.

* * *

"Found her."

My mind was rudely awakened by the voice. Why would someone be looking for me? Where exactly am I? Warm room smelled of dunes. I laid half awake, eyes not yet opened, trying to remember. Footsteps echoed across the floor, getting closer to me. Like a grenade explosion, I remembered. The room, I had fallen asleep. Shoot…. I was in so much trouble.

Wham! A Sangheili foot found its mark in my side with about the same force of a battle worthy melee kick. My eyes snapped open as I was launched off the chair landing about ten feet from it. My battle training kicked in as I hit the floor. My vision blurred as I struggled to stand, and got light-headed in the process. Staggering a bit on my feet I moved my hands into a defensive position. Right hand in a fist with the left spread, in the same battle position as if I had a sword. Even without the sword, it was a powerful combat position for fistfights. Unconsciously glaring with a slight growl of irritation, for I so hated rude awakenings.

As my vision finally cleared I was that it was only Vevo. I should've known that It was Vevo and his ugly scarred face. Vevo and I weren't the only ones in the room, a slightly shocked guard stood inside the room by the door. I lowered my defensive position into an angry glare. "Nightshift Caxa." he spat as if my name had left a sour taste in his mouth. The guard motioned me to follow.

* * *

The night shift was absolutely boring. During the night shift, unlike the morning, there were only four guard posts. One at each entrance for each direction. One at the north entrance, one at the east entrance, and so forth. My post was at the south entrance. There wasn't much south of the complex but open desert and the sandpit to the southwest. The pit looked bigger than before now that I was closer.

Without the suns it was becoming quite frigid outside, my armor was not the heated type. I began shivering violently after the first hour. Usually, ships and buildings were heated to a comfortable temperature for all Covenant species, but the elements have different agendas than to keep everyone warm and happy. I surmised that Vevo had given all the other night guards heated suits. Of all the trainers why is it the most important segment of our training had to be taught to everyone but me.

This first-night watch was uneventful and I accidentally slept through half of it. In the morning I began what would be my daily routine for the rest of my time here. At 0700 a pair of guards would take over for me and I would make my way to the dining hall. Most guards would head to the armory first but since I had not been issued a weapon yet, and I did not care for removing my armor, I headed straight to breakfast. After I had eaten I was finally permitted to sleep and make up for my time on duty.

Usually, I would sleep till 1500, and then just sit in my room bored out of my brain. At 1600 was the dinner for the guard and then at 1900, my watch began. My 12-hour long watch was usually spent huddled in the doorframe corner of the south entrance in an attempt to keep warm.

* * *

Day 2 of 31 at the Sanghelios complex

Roma woke up today in a state of confusion, she managed to get out of the med bay and started running for the hills (so to speak), thinking that this was the underworld. I was tasked to bring her back and "Hopefully," the medics said, "A familiar face will bring her to reason."

That day I set out tired. I was still not quite accustomed to my new sleeping hours. Vevo being Vevo made me go on foot after her. Roma had left out the south entrance and I could slightly see her figure off in the distance, still running. The sun was almost directly above in the sky creating heat shimmers across the plateau. Hot sand seemed to turn into water until I got closer.

I was slowly gaining on Roma, her form was getting clearer and not so shaky from heat distortion. When I began to tire I noticed that Roma was on her knees in the sand. Biting back the sores growing in my muscles I continued on. By the time I reached her I was breathing hard, the complex behind us was half its normal size and wasn't more than dark shimmers. Even for a Sangheili on ghost back this was pretty far. I too collapsed to my knees beside her. Her amber eyes were staring off into the horizon.

"I can't believe it." She half-whispered, "I'm home. After twenty years, I'm finally home…" she locked eyes with me, "home on Sanghelios."

Roma ran her hands through the scrub grass and the sandy soil. She no longer thought that she was dead but from what I could tell she was in awe. Had she not remembered what her home planet looked like? We both sat there for a while admiring the beauty of the scenery, catching our breaths from the long sprint here.

Out here in the open air, not being constantly glared at, and not being cooped up in an intimidating confined metal box; I felt free, or as free as I could be. Roma's traditional ware made her seem to disappear in peripherals adding to my feeling of freedom.

I was free. Wild thoughts began bombarding my mind. I could run, run far away from this place, from this life, live like many of our ancestors did as nomads. I pushed those thoughts away. For they were only the thoughts of a wistful child. I stood and reached my hand down to Roma. She took it and I helped her to her feet. With one hand I motioned towards the complex in the distance.

"We must be heading back now," I spoke calmly, she nodded in agreement and we began our long walk back.

We didn't talk much until about when we were halfway there she asked what had happened while she was out. I told her that we were on a large plateau and that we were probably in the middle of a 10000-acre property. I described Vevo to her, his scar, strong build, and judgemental, no-nonsense, face.

I didn't tell her about Vevo's extreme hatred for me or that I wasn't technically part of the team anymore. Not that I had been a part of it in the first place. I guess I didn't tell her because I was afraid Roma would turn more against me than usual. Unlike the others, Roma had never done anything against me, but then again, she hadn't done anything for me either. Whenever she didn't do what Tuse wanted her to do on team matches, I would ask her why. But Roma is about as good at dodging questions as she is at dodging other things. Having someone neutral in this type of stuff almost makes them the closest thing I ever had to a friend. I knew that Roma was no friend of mine, only a less competitive competitor.

I told her about her sleeping quarters and anything else that could keep her questions away from the subject of Vevo or myself. When we had reached the complex Vevo was waiting for us.

"Welcome back Roma." He greeted her with a slight bow, "My name is Vevo 'Vrnamee. I will be your new training instructor."

He made a silent glare in my direction as if asking what I had told her behind his back, before whisking her away for a tour. I went back to my room and passed out on my uncomfortable bed, dreading my upcoming watch.

* * *

"Brother, please don't do this."

"I have my orders."

"But brother, you don't understand!"

"I understand enough; monster."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 has been revised.**

* * *

Day 4 of 31 at the Sanghelious complex

Tuse left on day 2 but today she is coming back, with a special guest. I had just gotten off shift, barely able to keep my eyes open any longer when Vevo's voice came blaring over the building's intercom.

"All personnel, including hybrids, are to suit up and prepare for a special guest arrival. Be in the main hall at 0715 hours." I sighed, why did stuff like this always happen in the mornings, why not in the evenings before I go on shift. I then shuffled my way down the westward hallway to the main hall.

By the time I got there, all the guards were lined up on either side of the hallway. Some were whispering to each other about who they thought it was. Most of the guards were in ornate armor. Higher rank guards wore capes and frilled helmets, while others wore their family's crest or symbol on their upper arm plate. From what I could tell the higher ranks were closest to the door at the north entrance and the lower ranks were farther away.

Feeling like I knew where I fit in here I stood at the end of the line on the right side of the hallway. One of the guards on the opposite side of the hall saw me and walked over. He put his hands on my shoulders and scooted me five feet farther down the hall before returning to his position. Evidently, even the end of the line was too high of an honor for me. The hybrids soon joined us lining up across the end of the hall, facing the door. They were standing two feet to my left.

"Ha," I thought, they were a lesser rank than I. Maybe this guard thing wasn't so bad after all. My joy faded when Vevo finally came into view.

He had just exited a door right next to me. He wore a well-polished, heavily adorned, officer rank armor. It was polished to its brightest sunset orange color. Not a single part of it was dented or battle-worn. He turned his face to me and I saw the giant gash in his helmet. It matched his scar on his face. I guessed that when he got it the helmet's cut edges were sharp, but now the edges were beveled to an elegant 45-degree angle, directing attention to the battle wound. Unlike most warriors who would have hidden the wound, but Vevo wore it like a badge of his strength.

I wasn't expecting Vevo to be such a low rank, I thought he would at least be a general. The way he stood was that of a Shipmaster, the way he spoke to those of lower authority, and the way he commanded a group all pointed that either he was a natural-born leader or he had a higher rank once. Demotion in the Covenant was worthy of becoming an Arbiter or death. Vevo definitely had some secrets worth finding at some point in time.

Before I could think of anything else I heard the motors of a phantom overhead outside the building. Even inside and down the hall I could still hear the loud thud of feet which I guessed had just jumped out of the phantom. The entrance door to the main hall abruptly slid away to reveal a massive Sangheili clad in Zealot armor. Like Vevo's armor, it was polished to the extreme. It almost looked like the Sangheili was wearing maroon glass. The Sangheili was obviously male, and he was almost twice as large (and probably stronger too) as Vevo. As he entered the Sangheili sidestepped allowing his daughter to enter.

Tuse, grinning happily, strutted in wearing her, now polished, version of her father's armor. Vevo walked up the ranks towards this newcomer, extending one of his arms outwards towards Tuse's father in welcome.

"Why if it isn't the mighty zealot Thyt 'Kunshaaee, back from the field of battle. Welcome brother," Vevo announced, greeting him with a slight head bow.

I remembered when Vevo had first seen Tuse, he had remarked to N'thyvu saying, "Kunshaaee's." Vevo either knew Thyt very well or Thyt was quite famous among the Sangheili ranks.

"It is good to see you again Vevo." Thyt said, unlike Vevo, Thyt was less formal in his speech and had a deeper voice, "Have the prophets been kind to you all these years?" Thyt gave him a friendly slap on the back that left Vevo a little winded.

"Same as usual; with some exceptions," Vevo replied. They continued walking down the hall casually having a conversion; until Thyt locked eyes with me. He stopped talking and his face looked like he had seen a ghost. He looked from Vevo to me before he broke into a mocking grin. Vevo averted his view downward.

"What shame you must feel." Thyt scoffed. Confusion must have had shown in my expression because Thyt looked back at Vevo. "Does she not know?" He inquired.

"Its best it not." Vevo retorted in a venomous tone, giving Thyt a menacing glare.

So Vevo was hiding something! But what had I done to Vevo to cause him shame? I didn't have time now to think about this. I'd come up with ideas during my watch when I had nothing better to do. Vevo moved on to show Thyt the rest of the hybrids. Thyt followed giving a slight smirk of amusement. After Vevo showed of the hybrids we were allowed to leave and return to our posts. Vevo then quickly whisked Thyt away for a tour of the complex.

I then drowsily trudged back to my room and slept for 10 hours. My appetite had extremely decreased over the past four days and I found it was getting harder to sleep too. At 1900 I went to my post. My mind was flooded with thoughts from earlier today. Thoughts bounced back and forth, and back and forth. What had I done to shame Vevo? I never knew him until 4 days ago! But what could I have done? It's nothing recent, I think. It isn't otherwise Thyt wouldn't have known. What was all about that expression he had given me? Why did he say that I had shamed Vevo? What had I done to shame Vevo? And so these thoughts continued for hours. I began fidgeting with my sword.

I had found out why the sword had been forgotten. It didn't work. Like me it had been abandoned by its makers, out of self-pity, I decided to keep it. I opened it along its horizontal seams, trying to see if I could fix it. Inside the sword was a jumbled mess of cords, resistors, and other components I didn't know the name of. With a slender finger, I shifted the balled up cordage. It was such a wreck that I couldn't tell one thing from the other. So I tried to activate the sword while it was still in two.

Sparks exploded from my hand. Startled, I quickly dropped it and scooted away. The blade didn't activate but continued sparking from a singular point amidst the wires. I cautiously stretched out one of my two toes towards the sword and promptly turned it off. The sparks left as abruptly as they began, I flicked it with my toe to make sure it was done. Nothing happened. I reached out and picked it up, and used a fingertip to brush aside massive amounts of wires to see if I could identify the problem. I couldn't make out much in the darkness and noted it to do another time.

The cold was beginning to bite through my armor, so I huddled in the corner of the doorframe. I went into a haze. Still being aware of my surroundings but yet light nausea sat at the bottom of my stomach. All of my senses except for my hearing hazed over into oblivion. Around 2400 I was stirred from my "stasis" by the almost impossible to hear footsteps. They were getting closer. My slight nausea faded as adrenaline began to prepare me for what to come, friend or foe.

I pushed myself farther into the corner and got my feet underneath my hunched form. It was extremely dark outside and nothing could be seen for miles. The light footsteps stopped at the edge of the building corner.

Being in the indent of the doorframe, which was inset about four feet from the exterior walls, I couldn't see around the corner. So I sat there in dead silence as I waited for this something to round the corner. A small breeze from the east began to pick up blowing an edge of a black cloak into view. Quickly I shoved my face and front half of my body into the corner and hoped I'd go unnoticed.

Desert bandits were rare and were usually Sangheili of little or no honor. They come in the nighttime hours in search of blood or valuables. The worst wear black cloaks, or so I had been told during my training on High Charity when I had snuck to one of the trade spines. Even strong Sangheili warriors with weaponry couldn't take down these bandits, and I realized how much trouble I was in.

I heard a sudden jump to the center of the entryway but I didn't move. Then the quiet expression of confusion through a grunt, as something was holstered. Now was my best shot. I slightly shifted my head and positioned for my attack. I lunged at the dark cloaked figure. I tripped his right leg bringing him to his knee before I swung around to latch onto his neck, as I had with Tuse. I planted one foot on his lower back and the other on his middle back. Then all I had to do was hold on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 has been revised and updated.**

* * *

His yell was knocked out of him when I latched onto his throat. His hands reached up to pry mine off but he was exhausting himself. He began wheezing and slamming his hand against my arm. He tried flipping me forward, but I had learned how to avoid this. As he leaned forward I leaned back and put all of my weight through my feet onto his back. As I had hoped, his back arched under my feet and he was forced to stand straight up. It was then that the hood fell off and the now raspy voice of Thyt broke through the wheezing.

"Get off me!"

The dark maroon armor under the cloak was now visible. All of a sudden I felt cold, not cold cold, but something has gone extremely wrong cold. I let go and jumped backward. Thyt then leaned forward and coughed air back into his lungs. Even in the dark, I could feel him glaring at me with immense hatred.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in an irritated tone, I didn't want to seem sorry for accidentally attacking him, and especially not after what his daughter had done to me.

"I'm doing what I'm supposed to do you maniac!" He half-shouted at me.

"And that is…"

"Testing of the guard. Why else would I be here!?"

"What's with the cloak then?"

"Well no one would be able to be tested if they didn't actually think the complex was under attack." he growled, "I'd think you'd come to that conclusion by now, but then again…" Thyt clacked his mandibles in irritation. He then took off his cloak and shook it out, grumbling under his breath.

Before he left he turned to me, "Just because you caught me off guard doesn't mean you can do it again weakling." Then he stalked off to go and test the other guards.

I was glad when the morning came and I was relieved of duty. My mind wanted a break from reality. I trudged to my room through the tired haze of my vision, my gut returning to its nauseous state. I shoved off the events of last night and crawled into my bed for a good five hours before I woke up in a cold sweat.

I don't remember what the dream had been about but all I remembered was fear, the deep sense of fear and the urge to run forever. I sat at the edge of my bed, head in my hands, I hated being afraid. As a youth, I was always afraid, afraid of Tuse, afraid of N'thyvu, afraid of why the others wanted to hurt me. Fear caused me to give up, quit fighting, in some cases I had curled up into a ball for an hour. After some of those experiences, I had banned myself from feeling fear. Over five years, I trained myself not to care about others and how to keep my composure.

It was difficult that first year attempting to ignore my emotions, to ignore the fear that crept in. In my first room on High Charity, it was marred by the evidence of my everyday struggle to stop the fear. By the third year, I managed to train myself not to fear anyone. Whatever they did to me I could resist or just wait for them to release me from this place. By the fifth year, I had finally locked away all my fears. N'thyvu used to tell us that the first battlefront we would ever experience was mental. To win a battle you need to mentally win it first before you actually can. He was right.

I shook myself out of my past. I had never had a problem with fear since those five years, until now. What had prompted my emotional barrier to break? I strained my thoughts in an attempt to discover what I had been dreaming about. Nothing came to thought. My mandibles twitched out of frustration as I shoot off my thoughts. I couldn't return to sleep so I decided it was about time to fix my sword.

Once again I cracked it open to find the mess of the interior. I didn't reactivate it. The walls, as I had discovered one torturous morning when two guards were having a heated conversation over politics I could care less about while trying to sleep. Reactivating the sword with the thin walls would cause quite a commotion. I tried to remember where the sparks had emanated from last night and worked from there. After half an hour I found the cause of the sparks. Buried deep within the wire mass was a half connected worn out wire.

There was no way to fix the wire but to replace it or to splice a new end on. I snapped the sword back together, extremely discouraged. My mind began racing for ideas on how to get a new wire and how to splice and solder the new wire together. At night was the best time. Everyone was asleep except me and three other guards. But did I want to chance being caught? Did I want Vevo to try to make my life more miserable than before if he found me messing around? I had already evaded Vevo and Thyt before, but did I still want to do it? It was worth a shot. With a deep sigh, I forced myself to sleep because tonight's watch was going to be a long one.

Day 5 of 31 1900 hours

I sat in the cold corner of the door frame pulling together the strayed parts of my plan. This wasn't a one night project unless you wanted to get caught. I had sketched out in the sand the basic layout of the complex.

One guard stood at the north entrance which leads straight into the main hall. I poked a dot in the sand, representing where each guard was. Another guard guarded the west entrance, which was at the end of the westward hallway eight feet after the door to the entrance of the guard quarters hall. The south entrance was where I currently was, and the east entrance leads straight into the armory.

This was a problem because everything I needed to fix the sword was in the armory. At 0100 hours, I needed to sneak past the entrance to the medical area to the armory. While in the armory I would have to find something sharp to cut the old section of wire out. With that done I would either return to my post or continue by searching for a replacement or shortening another sword's wires back together, and then my own sword's.

How was I going to solder the two pieces together, I didn't quite know yet but I didn't need to concern myself with that at the moment. I had set myself a time limit too. If my job was not completed by 0130 I would go back to my post and hopefully, no one would notice that I was gone. I knew no one cared but with my luck, I'd be better off getting back.

I sighed, six hours of waiting time. If I wasn't careful my mind would drive me crazy with flaws in my plan by 0130. A light snooze wasn't the best idea either, especially if I overslept. The cold bit at my toes making them go numb. I pulled my feet close, rubbing my slightly warmer hands over them periodically.

When I had been trained on High Charity the temperature was moderated to suit all species of the Covenant. This was also true for all battleships, including my more recent training center on the Corvette type Cruiser. Come to think of it, I wasn't even used to the climate of my home planet. The hybrids were probably being slowly introduced to the climate via the sunroom.

It was hard to admit that I was jealous of all the special treatment the others were getting. I despised all seven of them who had put so much effort into ruining my life. Was this even worth calling a life? It was more like torture. I was just glad the only way I was related to Tami, Koyo, Tuse, Seme, Tupa, Cala, and Laio was that we were the same species. It's even hard to believe that because of how they treat me. I have hardly the honor of a Unggoy to them.

My toes went numb again, forcing me to rub them. I sat there and mused over all that had happened so far. The risk-taking jump into the Phantom, my first view of Sanghelios, Vevo's outburst, the private talk between N'thyvu and Vevo. My commitment to train (that I had almost forgotten about in the past five days), the strange key combination that let me out of the hybrid's quarters, the dreams, Roma's awe-filled experience, Thyt's arrival, his initial reaction to me, and his interaction with me last night.

This kept me distracted from my plan as the normal midnight nausea began to kick in. I stared out into the night, the sky was not lit by a single star tonight.

After the month was through my destiny would be in the stars, to every nook and cranny, the flood claimed. I would either die by their collective hands or by the hands of the ones I had grown up with. I shook my head at that thought. What would be a better way to go, stuck in a painful multi-conscience state forever or be slain by the ones I hate. That would only allow them to finally accomplish their goals against me, that as a youth I said they never would.

The time was 0055. I forced myself up onto my feet and peering out of the door indent in both directions. Not a soul in sight. Rubbing my toes for the last time I went over my plan again. Get in, do what needed to be done, get out. I've got until 0130 to get back.

Whatever happens, If I get caught or not, I wasn't going to reveal my intentions. This sword was mine now whether they liked it or not. I took off my helmet and examined it in my hands. It's dark charcoal gray blending almost perfectly with my undersuit that covered my hands. It was smooth and had two fins coming off of the side of it. I slipped it back on because ready or not here I went. It was time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is finally here. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Day 6 of 31 0100 hours

I opened the door of the south entrance using my keycode and peered down the hall. I could see straight to the armory door. The hall was dark and absent of life, just what I needed. I quietly put my foot into the hall before stopping and listening. It was silent except for the faint white noise radiating off of the ceiling speakers. I then stepped completely inside the hallway and made sure the door closed quietly behind me. I cringed as my first few steps were rewarded with a light tapping noise from the footplates of my armor. I again stopped all movement and listened.

I was pleased that there was only more silence from the halls. I quietly removed the footplates of my armor and listened again. I placed them at the edge of the wall closest to the door. When I was satisfied with how well they were hidden I moved on. I slipped down the hall until I reached the door that led to the medical chambers. The time was 0105 and I had only traveled about five feet.

I mentally slapped myself. I needed to move faster if I wanted to get to the armory and actually do the task I was here to complete. I paused for about 30 seconds before sprinting 40 feet down the hall. Dropping to a crouch at the edge of the wall, I listened for any noise that corresponded with someone noticing me. When the coast was clear I dashed the remaining 15 feet. Glancing around the corner that began the Eastward hallway I silently crossed the final gap of 5 feet to the armory door.

I silently cursed myself upon remembering that the door required a keycode. Since Vevo monitored who went in and out of each door via keycode it would kill the whole plan if I didn't figure out a way to open this door without using my code. True I had used it to get in the main door but guards from other doors were allowed to leave to relieve themselves during their post. I thought back 5 days ago, the mysterious key code that was similar to mine. I quickly debated on using it again, coming to the conclusion that it was worth the risk. I punched in the code and the door slid open with little noise.

The armory was pitch dark and it was difficult to know where the armorment tables were. I gently waved my hands back and forth in front of me until they lightly brushed the main table in the middle of the room. The edge of the 30-foot table that spanned the room was cold and smooth under my fingers. If my memory serves me right, I was at the southwest corner. The table was supposed to have energy swords lying on the top, waiting for their bearers to use them. I walked Northward down the table, waving my fingers in search of such dormant weapons. After what I guessed was five feet I came across the first sword.

It's handle, smooth underneath my fingers was unseen by my eyes. The first thing I needed was to obtain vision. So I felt my way to the energy spear rack. I quietly removed a spear, lifting it up over the bar that held it in place. I ignited the blade, momentarily blinded by the sudden light change as it lightly lit up half the room. It would have to do for now, until I found a more efficient way.

I paused to listen for commotion right outside the East entrance. No one barged in looking for the source of the light humming noise given off by the spear, so I continued my work. Trudging back over to the line of unused swords on the benches I grabbed a sword, before walking to the opposite side of the table that faced the East entrance. This was the optimal place because if someone came through the east entrance I would not be as easily seen.

I put the spear down on the ground gently, a new gash in the floor would not easily go unnoticed. I lightly tugged my sword out from between my armor and undersuit. My armor, unlike all the others, did not have the sophistication to have a built-in weapon management holster. The two swords were then placed on the floor. I crouched down and opened the working sword's hilt and then mine. The swords wiring was extremely less complex and cluttered than mines. I could clearly see the magnetic field producer and the particle ionizer.

On High Charity, we were taught the basics of energy swords. The partial ionizer is what made the sword while the magnetic field producer, literally made a magnetic field. Without the magnetic field, ionized gas particles would spew everywhere destroying everything. The field could also be manipulated to make specific shapes, such as a spear end, a sword, oval-like projectiles, and long plasma beams.

The wires were in nice even rows attached to each other by small cables. I looked back at mine with its tangled mess. _Was it even worth fixing?_ There was no telling that even if I did fix it that it would be safe to use. Like me, it was cast away. But maybe it was cast away for a reason. I paused at that thought. I'd fix it, but I wouldn't ignite it unless I really needed to. Plus it gave me something to do and think about other than the unfairness of my situation. _Enough deliberation I have a job to do, and 15 minutes to do it in._

I found a wire that had excess length, finger measuring if it would give me the three centimeters I needed to repair my sword. After measuring the excess I came up with six centimeters of wire, twice the needed length. Now all I needed to do was cut it. Hopefully, my plan would work. I lifted the spear carefully off the ground, grabbing it as close to the point as I could. I rechecked my measurements with my free hand before continuing. If I messed up there was a 60 percent chance someone will notice, the sword wouldn't work, or it could explode. The 40 percent chance that no one would notice was based on that, first, off they rarely used the swords, and if my sword was so easily forgotten maybe another one could too. I braced myself as I used the spear to carefully cut the wire and just that one wire. The small cables that kept the wires orderly were becoming a nuisance.

To carefully cut something as strong as steel but as small as three or four millimeters in diameter without cutting others in the same bundle as it, with an object that weighs about 20 to 30 pounds that can easily slice through flesh and bone like it's not even there is harder than you think. Not to mention without slicing or burning off your own fingers in the process.

I brought down the blade and cleanly cut the wire. I proceed to then do the same thing four centimeters down. I wasn't ready to risk not having enough wire length to repair the original sword. The second cut was thankfully as clean as the first. If I was right these cables had a casing of solid, pliable metal. My prediction and reasoning said that if I melted both ends quickly and placed the ends together the electric current would still be able to flow because the metal in the ends would be completing the circuit once again. I did just that.

With one hand I held the spear and the other one of the two halves of wire. Placing the end of the wire close to the ignited blade of the spear made it melt, I quickly did the same thing to the other end. After gently putting down the spear I shoved the two melted ends together, waiting a couple of seconds for the internal metals to cool. After half a minute I slightly tugged at the wires to make sure they were properly connected. I put the cover back onto the sword before placing it on the floor.

The time was 0127. I needed to get moving. I stood and listened, and heard nothing. This was good. I placed the working sword back in its place on the table and returned mine to the space between my armor and undersuit. I lifted the spear from the floor, turning to the rack I had taken it from. I turned off the blade and reached out, placing it in the rack. Since my eyes were still dilating from light to dark so I blindly placed it back. I let go of the spear thinking it was securely placed in the rack, I was wrong. The second I let go it tipped forward and crashed to the floor.

It felt as if my heart had stopped beating and my blood-curdling at the loud noise. All my muscles had tensed at once, _YOU STUPID IDIOT!_ The spear had not been placed behind the retaining bar that kept the spears from falling out. I could have sworn I had placed it behind the bar. _I should have been more cautious._ A quiet beep echoed through the room as the East entrance's door accepted a keycode needed to enter. The guard was coming. I dropped to the floor scanning for places to hide.

Running wasn't an option, I lacked the time needed to open the door. Fighting was completely out of the picture, while hiding was a possibility. Could I hide behind the hanging suits of armor? No, they were too far away. I racked my mind for ideas. Changing room? No, because if the guard checked there, and most likely will, I'd be cornered. Try and stay on the opposite side of the table as the guard walked around? Too difficult and risky, any noise could get me caught. Under the armorment tables? Maybe, it was tight, dirty, and the guard would be less likely to check underneath. I slid myself under the tables as the door slid open.

The adrenaline in my veins had helped me come to my conclusions in the matter of a second. The hum of the energy blade and footsteps entered the room. The sound crossed from the Northeast side of the room to the Northwest side of the room before they stopped right next to me.

* * *

 **Yay! Finished chapter 10! Hope you enjoyed and progress for the next chapter will be displayed in my bio if you want to see the progress. Questions? Comments? Feel free to express them.**


End file.
